The Undead Rises
by TheMockingJay-Nevermore7
Summary: Rhea Collins has never been normal. Ever. Battling minor schizophrenia, dyslexia, and ADHD was one challenge, but slaying monsters, fulfilling destinies, and defying prophecies is another. Being a teenage hero sucks. Especially when insecurities and adolescence get in the way. *Contains slightly mature language and dialogue.*
1. I'm Just Not Ready

**Author's Note: Hello fellow demigod! Well, I've rewritten this chapter since I felt like it. It was missing some things. Anyway, hope you like it. Or not. Eh, just see for your self. . .**

If you have chosen to read this, for reasons I will never know, may I warn you, that this story contains many things a mortal should never have to come across.

But since I am required to tell you this story (a punishment from my father), here's a little memoir I remember from my times at Camp- Half Blood. (I wasn't actually there in the beginning. Chiron filled me in.)

This is the tale of a Greek demigod named, Rhea Collins. In fact, she is the daughter of a powerful god. She just doesn't know it yet. She meets new people, goes on an exciting journey, and blah blah blah. No need to go into detail now. Anyway, here's your story. . .

• • •

I wake up, sweaty and shaking, from my far from peaceful slumber. Gosh, I had those disturbing dreams again. I've been having dreams -more like nightmares- about people dying, suffering. The people shown are from the past and the present. I can feel them dying, it's so real. Then this man always appears, mouthing words I can't comprehend. Right there, I wake up, sweaty, with an erratic heart rate. I've been having those nightmares for a week now, but NO WAY was I telling anybody. Well, maybe except Elijah. He's my best friend. Okay back to my day. . .

I walked over to my bathroom, and did my usual "rituals". Which was brush my teeth, shower, and get dressed. I walked down my staircase and trudged over to the kitchen before anybody could notice me. It's 6:37, so I doubt my parents would even hear me yet. I grabbed a granola bar and water bottle, and ran to door with my backpack on my back when I heard a voice behind me, "Going somewhere Miss Collins?"

I groaned outwardly, "Uggh! Gosh! James, you almost scared me to death!"

"Hahaha. I've done it again! Why so early today?" whispers James, my butler, concerningly.

"Nothing. Just meeting up with Eli a little early. Don't tell Mom and Dad, 'kay?"

"But Miss Collins, that's the fifth time this week!" James is really old, like thirty-something, with black hair combed back like those "sophisticated" people, so it's pretty funny when he mock- scolds me.

"I know, but I gotta go! Sorry James. And for the last time, call me Rae!" I turn around and open the door to leave my huge, 'Beverly Hills Rich People Home'. I hate being called rich, especially since my parents are snobby and rhetorical. But, I already see Eli, my best friend in the world, waiting for me, arms crossed. He's the only one who actually knows me for me.

I smile, "Hey! You ready?"

"Of course! Rae, I've been waiting for ten minutes. What took you so long?" he asks impatiently, with his light brown hair falling into his eyes every now and then.

"Sorry, ran into James again," I say apologetically.

"Ah, anyway we have a final test for history today."

"Oh yeah! I'm soooo ready for that one," I reply, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Haha. Like you'll actually go. But seriously, you're failing almost every class now. You should step up your game before Mr. Stouts scolds you again," Eli unsuccessfully encourages me, as he crutches over to our fancy schmancy school.

"Since when did you care? Your not doing too good either. Plus I'm dyslexic, which doesn't exactly help out with English, and math, and science, and history," I list for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, but at least TRY! Won't your parents send you to another school next year?" he argues, while I consider this.

"It's not anything new. I've been sent to a different school for years now. This won't make any difference. . ." I retort half-heartedly.

I've been actually liking these last two school years since I've met Eli. I came to Charles E. Franklin Academy for sixth grade, and now seventh. It's the last day of school, with my thirteenth birthday coming soon, so I've been pretty happy despite my nightmares.

"Hopefully you'll reach eighth grade. . ." Eli mutters, probably to himself but I could sense his sadness (long story).

"Wow, so much for the support," I say meaningly.

"No, no! It's just, well never mind. I can't tell you now. It's not the right time," he half whispers, half talks, looking intently into my weirdly-colored brown eyes.

"What do you mean!? You've been giving me that crap for days now! I need answers! You're supposed to be my 'best friend', but you don't tell me squat!" I yell at him, and notice that we're standing in front of our school already. Random kids look at me, but right after I shoot them a glare, they look away. Yeah, reputations can actually get you somewhere. I'm fuming now, and can feel a burning sensation creeping up to my cheeks. Gosh, I hate when that happens.

I notice Eli wince when I said that last line and immediately feel bad. "I'm sorry Rae. I just can't tell you. You're not ready yet." I could really feel sorriness coming off him.

I nod, though still pissed. I hate having arguments with Eli, but I somehow manage to make outbursts every now and then when everything kind of explodes out of me. He ALWAYS manages to stay calm, which drives me crazy.

"We should head to homeroom. The bell's about to ring," I say, trying to push away the little incident from seconds ago.

He nods, as he kinda limps over to our class. He has some weird leg disorder, so he uses forearm crutches to support him. I don't look at him any differently from a non-crutch-using person, but he definitely gets picked on. I manage to either hit the jerk(s) back with my hands/feet, or shoot some snarly remark, which make them back off. I may be a girl, but I know how to defend myself -and Eli.

We come by my homeroom -the only class I can survive- , and sit in my chair next to Eli. Mr. Starks, my teacher, announces loudly from his wheelchair, "Another day, another nickel! Come on in for some Greek history tidbits, students!"

Some kid in to back yells, "Mythology, not history!"

"Ah, but the contrary Michael. For the gods would be very angry with you." He's very preppy and optimistic despite all our behavior. My school is for kids with disorders. I have dyslexia, ADHD, and schizophrenia. Pretty unfortunate, but the schiz comes and goes, so it's not as serious as you think. Eli just has the leg disorder and ADHD, but I've seen him run pretty fast on hamburger days at the cafeteria. Yup, Elijah LOVES food. He'll literally eat anything you give him.

"Today, we'll talk about the great hero, Jason, who retrieved the Golden Fleece in ancient Greek times. His father, Aeson, was the. . ." Mr. Starks rambled on about the "great heroes of Olympus". I mostly zone out while I day dream of something completely off topic. In my defense, having attention deficit disorder could really do that to a person.

I was disturbed from my great thought about how zombies die when the get shot, since they're already dead, when to my surprise, Mr. Starks calls my name, "Miss Collins, who exactly was that?" I hate being called "Miss Collins", too formal.

"Oh, um, could you repeat the question?" I say stupidly.

"Who threw Aeson into the dungeons of Iolcus?"

"Er, Pelias?" I say, though I have no idea how I knew that. I just amaze myself sometimes.

I saw a little twinkle in his eye, "Yes, Rhea. And why did he do that exactly?"

"Because he was power-hungry. He became paranoid with being overthrown, so he locked Aeson in a dungeon. Only to have Jason being born and later retrieved the Golden Fleece," I shut my mouth in utter shock. Those words just flew out of me, as if I knew it by heart. I knew Jason was some great hero, but never paid attention to the details.

"Very good Miss Collins," he said proudly. Eli nudged me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, for I had actually done something right so far. If only this was an actual class, I wouldn't fail and ditch every other subject.

The bell rang, signaling us to go to period one. "Rhea, can I see you for a moment?" Eli told me he would see me in math, since we have every period together.

"Sure Mr. Starks. What's up?" I say walking over to him.

"Do you remember anything from my previous classes? About the Olympians and the Titans?" he asks seriously. I analyzed his features for a moment. His black beard and mustache looked trimmed today, while his long curly dark brown hair was combed instead of knotted up like normal. Good for him. I sensed worry from him, but tried to ignore it.

Although I was confused, I nodded, not sure where he was going with this. " Then who are the 12 Olympians?" he asked.

"Um, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Ares." I replied so easily, it was like saying the ABC's, except in random order.

"And the twelve first generation Titans?"

"They were Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Kronos, Crius, Iapetus, Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis. Not to be rude Mr. S, but what does this have to do with anything?" I asked, still puzzled by my knowledge and his questions.

"You must know your background Rhea. But Elijah was right, you're still not ready," his eyes look saddened, but I didn't even have to look at him to know he felt a twinge of happiness at the same time. Okay, now I'm angry.

"First Eli, now you! You guys tell me something and don't give me any details about it whatsoever! What's the point of doing that anyway if you won't even tell me! Gosh. And what do you mean my 'background'?! They're not real! Their what people back in the ignorant times used to believe! But guess what mister-" I was cut off mid-sentence when I noticed that he didn't even flinch once at my outburst.

"You must trust me Rae. Now is not the time to explain. Once you're ready, you'll know." Okaaayyyy. What the heck did that mean anyway? It's not the time? I'm not ready? Ready for what?!

I stormed out of the room to the patches of trees near the cafeteria where I always go when I ditch and need to think. I sat there, leaning against a trunk, confused as ever. I had high hopes for today, but was bombarded by even more questions that before. My parents don't even bother to notice me, my best friend is keeping something from me, my favorite teacher is a total nutcase, and I'm stuck here. Doing nothing. I'm some rich kid that could have everything I ever wanted that money could buy. I understood that other kids would kill to be in my place right now, and I got how fortunate I was, but I knew that these were things money couldn't buy. I couldn't buy acceptance, I'm just a total outcast. I'm alone. I'm nothing.

Just then, I heard a loud hiss come from behind me. Immediately I stand up and whirl around to come face to face with a 4 foot green spiky snake looking at me. And it didn't seem too happy to see me here.

I did the thing every normal kid would do, I screamed.

"Help! Aaahhh! Help!" I broke off a branch from rotten tree and attempted to whack it on the head. It only got mad as I ran away screaming constantly.

"Fýgete! Xefýgoume téras!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turn to the voice and see Mr. Starks throwing green fire at it from his wheelchair. The fire helps a little, but it still attempts to chomp at me. I miraculously dodge the spikes and fire it shoots at me. I see Mr. Stark pull out a bow and arrows, consistently puncturing the snake. Where the heck did he even get that?!

Then he pulls out some animals from his pouch. I squint as I hear little squeals charging towards the thick snakes. Holy crap, they're weasels. The basilisk starts to flee, as Mr. Starks throws me a bronze knife that I catch with amazing accuracy. Although it feels off balanced in my hand, I still continuously strike at the vicious serpent.

Finally, I take a lucky slash at the snake, and it hisses as a last cry. It burst into golden powder just when it was about to finally touch me. I'm still left with multiple scratches and burns, and probably bruises that I would feel in the morning, but I do my best to ignore the pain.

I look at the ground, and the green grass is now a sickening yellow brown. It was poisoned, and I almost touched it!

"What the HECK was that thing!? It just tried to kill me! I don't even know how to fight! What just happened!?" I scream at Mr. Starks.

I'm in so much shock, I can't process what occurred a few seconds ago. I just stare at Mr. Starks like an idiot, waiting for an answer when Eli comes running. Without his crutches. And instead of his sneakers, are hooves. His legs are replaced with a brown hairy pair of goat legs. Holy crap, he's a satyr from those myths. My best friend is a satyr. "We need to get her to camp. Now," says Eli sternly and a little shaken up.

"Indeed. It's not safe for her here. Come on Rhea, let's get moving," Mr. Starks finally replies. Elijah grabs me and we head out through the woods.

Suddenly, I remember what I'm forgetting. "Wait! I need to get something!"

They both just stare at me. "Rae! Are you CRAZY! We need to leave, NOW." Eli shakes me a little at the shoulders.

"Where are you taking me anyway?! I need to get to my house if we're gonna leave! Come on!" I grab Elijah and sprint in the direction of my home that I know all too well.

We get there in about two minutes despite his complaints. I completely forgot about Mr. Starks as I opened my door and run up to my room. I rummaged through my closet looking for my "essentials bag" that I kept just in case I decided to run away. Now seemed like the time to get it.

I ran back down before either of my parents or James could stop me. "Where are you taking me anyway?!" I yell at Eli as we head back to the woods.

"Somewhere we can keep you safe. I'll explain everything later! Now come on!" he yells back at me.

We head back to see Mr. Stark standing next to two winged horses. Yes, standing. Somehow he's ditched his wheelchair and has the top half looking like a normal human, and from the waist down, he's a brown stallion. I have to tilt my head UP just to look him in the eye. He's a freaking centaur. And right next to him are horses with huge wings. Or pegaseses. Pegasi? Whatever. You get me. "Get on now!"

"What about you, Darius?!" yells Eli. Darius?

"I will meet with you soon, now go!" I notice he's lost that peppiness in his tone.

Reluctantly, I hop on top of a brown and black pegasus, still in disbelief, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Eli hopped on the white one. "Let's go to Camp-Half Blood!"

**So? How was it? I'll have chapter 2 up once I finish editing it. :) Did you like it? No? Yes? Tell me what ou thought about it in that little review box. Please? Oh! And for all you "Avian-Americans" out there, check out my Maximum Ride story, Flight of a Lifetime. Review! Please? This story takes place after Mark Of Athena by the way. Like, let's pretend the Prophecy of Seven was fulfilled and they all went to their camps I live a happy demigod life. *Spoilers for you guys still reading the Percy Jackson series.* Grover dies! Nah, just kidding. He doesn't. Honest. Okay well, bye! Review! I'll update once I get atleast 5 reviews. Sad right? :( Tell your friends about this story! Even if you hate it! **

** For one last time. . . . REVIEW!**


	2. Bombshell

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in two months, but I really tried to make this chapter explain a lot. And school was a real pain the the ass. No one reads this story! So I had no pressure in updating. Anyway, read! This explains Rhea's unique situation.**

"You're crazy. You cannot be twenty-six! You look thirteen!" I exclaim to Elijah in complete shock and disbelief.

"Ha ha ha, no seriously," he chuckles. "Satyrs mature half as fast as mortals, but thank you for the compliment. Some satyrs look as old as they are," he tells me on our pegasus ride.

"Wow, fascinating." We joke around a lot, even during serious times like this. Elijah is always there to make me feel better, who calms me down when I "explode" sometimes. That's just how we roll.

I quickly regain myself and think back to what he told me earlier. "So, you're telling me that all those monsters and gods and goddesses from Greek Mythology are real?" I ask Elijah for the third time. Apparently, I'm being taken to Long Island, New York because a safe haven called "Camp-Half Blood" is there.

"Yes, they're all real. That monster you fought was a basilisk. Highly poisonous, one touch could kill you. You were amazing for someone who's never fought before," Eli said.

"I thought I scented a monster, but I wasn't too sure of it yet. And, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I tried to come as fast as I could once Darius signaled a distress call to me." He's been explaining these things to me ever since we left Charles E. Franklin Academy.

"I guess it's okay. Figuring I'm still alive. So, supposedly I'm half god? And you're a satyr, and Mr. Starks -er, Darius- is a centaur?" I confirm.

"Yeah, we were both sent to protect you. Your butler, James, is also a protector, but he's only a human," he says, smiling. I only partially believe all this, but I'd rather just go along with it.

"Wait, if I'm the daughter of a god, why do I have both of my parents? Shouldn't I just have one?"

"Well, that's the strange thing. But I know for a fact that you are a half-blood, you reek of a godly smell," my best friend replies. Okay, I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment.

"Should I be offended?"

"No it's just, satyrs can sense things, like monsters. I don't know why I couldn't smell that basilisk. Probably the Mist," he said, a little disappointed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. What is the Mist anyway? Sounds like some rejected super hero."

"The Mist is this magic veil that keeps mortals from seeing these things. Mortal minds can't accept that we do exist, so it manipulates them into something 'believable'."

The satyr glances towards my direction, "Your house is covered with that stuff. I can't smell the godliness when you're within 60 feet of your house. It protects you. We can see through these things at times."

"That's actually pretty cool, in a totally unbelievable way. And it explains all the weird stuff I've seen when I was younger. I thought I was going crazy."

"Heh, it's okay. This is a lot to understand. But Camp Half-Blood would hopefully explain everything." Eli flashes me a smile and continues looking forward.

"Soooo, is this what you've been holding out on me for two WHOLE years? The thing I'm 'not ready for'?" I ask, only slightly unconvinced. I've already gotten over the sappy and angsty stage, 'cause I'm awesome like that.

You have to believe, it's the only way, I hear a voice say inside me. It faintly sounded like a women's voice. Please, save us. . . Save us. . . Only you can rescue us, I hear multiple voices of different genders and ages chant into my mind. My jaw clenches, and I hope Eli doesn't notice. I know I have schizo, but I'm still not used to it since the voices make absolute no sense to me.

"Well, yeah. Sorry. Having you know that you are a demigod attracts more danger. So it's best that you only know now. Some mortals go into complete shock or turn completely crazy after learning these things."

"Hey, I'm a demigod. We're just awesomely awesome like that," I reply while smiling.

"Ha ha, ha. Whatever you say. Just keep the demigod thing down to a minimum, 'kay?" he says nonchalantly. "Keep this a secret from mortals, you know, humans."

"Aye aye, Captain Eli!" I give him a salute, showing my fake gratitude and respect for him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. I'm soo getting you once we find out who your godly parent is. I've got a lot of embarrassing jokes and stories about each god and goddess."

I just smile and stick my tongue out. I love this. Just me and my best friend, laughing and joking. I hope we could stay like this, and my god(dess) parent wouldn't affect our relationship.

I can slowly feel his childness fade, replaced by worry. Gosh, this weird "sense-people's-feelings-like-a-stalker" thing never gets old.

His tone turns slightly more serious now, "But, I don't know you're whole story besides what I just told you, and whatever you've told me. Chiron, our trainer, will explain everything to you once you get there," Eli shouts over the wind.

I realize that I still haven't collected my sanity 'till now, and I barely notice how wonderful flying up at 1,000 feet is. You could see everything from up here. Like, the huge fields of grass, the cities and towns. It's really amazing.

And I would also like to point out, that sitting on this pegasus for 2 hours straight, without a saddle, really hurts your thighs. Emphasis on really. I'm definitely gonna feel THAT in the morning.

I take off my brown leather nap sack from my back, and open it to make sure I have everything I need. My wallet, the heavy knife Darius tossed me (sheathed), my first aid kit, my "lady kit" (girls, you'd know what I mean), a shirt, jeans, some food, a water bottle, and a picture of me and Eli. I smile at the picture I kept. It's my absolute favorite one, where me and Elijah were at the beach. We were having a great time in the photo booth when we took this. And, I refused my parents' offer to get me a cellphone, since the last thing I need is my selfish parents tracking me down every five minutes. I don't care about the stupid "trend". I'm not mainstream.

"Isn't Long Island like REALLY far from Los Angeles? It's on the other side of the country. How long is this going to take?" I ask impatiently. I hate sitting in one place for hours, which is why I hate being in planes with my mom and dad on trips. I start feeling all jittery and irritated whenever I do stay in one place for hours. It's an ADHD thing.

"Don't worry, traveling by pegasus is way faster than by plane or car. Darius should meet us there soon, since he's a centaur, which is also faster," Eli reassures me.

I give him a slight nod, and later drift into my thoughts. . .

How is Camp-Half Blood anyway? There's more people like me? Who's my "godly parent"? Why the heck do I have two parents instead of one? Ugh, this much thinking is driving me crazy. Then again, I am crazy. I wonder how New York is like. Gosh, I miss Cali already. There's always something wrong, Rhea, I hear yet another voice say. Shut up! I mentally yell back.

"We're here," Eli interrupts my mental conversation.

I look down and see a huge camp-like place, except to the extreme. There's a large patch of strawberries near an ever winding beach. I also see about 20 cabins arranged in a Greek Omega sign, Ω. There are kids fighting with swords, swimming in lakes, shooting arrows, "extreme" tag, a lava wall with kids hanging on to it, and some other stuff that I can't make out. Our pegasi start to descend lower and lower, in a circular motion, towards the camp.

Apparently, we've landed in the pegasus stables since I see a whole bunch of them here. They all neigh at me as a hello I hope, and I awkwardly smile back. I get off my pegasus, with Eli's assistance. I look all around me, and I see about 40 campers coming our way. A really cute guy with "skater" brunette hair and brownish grayish bluish eyes, steps up from the crowd and smiles at me. I immediately feel self-conscious since I'm still wearing my uniform: a white collar shirt, navy blue skirt, red blazer, and my purple Converse (which violate the dress code and all that loveliness).

I blush from all the attention of the murmuring crowd of kids that look to be around the ages of ten to twenty. The guy greets me, "Welcome to Camp-Half Blood! Glad to see you're in one piece," he half-jokes. Ummm. . . "I'm Zayn Kenneth, son of Aphrodite, and co-counselor of Cabin Ten. " Kid of the beauty and love goddess? Heh, go figure.

"We have to get her to Chiron. She needs some explanations," Elijah chimes in.

"Alright, this way, uh. . .?" Zayn asks, leaving the end open.

"Rae," I say simply, not wanting to give away my full name yet.

He smiles and nods, "Rae."

Elijah and Zayn push me out of the group, and lead me to a huge four story house. It has a blue and white paint job, a porch overlooking the beach, and a whole bunch of whimsical knick-knacks hanging in front of the entrance.

"This is the Big House. I have to get back to the stables but, have fun with Chiron. Maybe after I could show you around," Zayn usays cheerily. I smile at him-possibly blushing. Grrr-, and he walks off to the pegasi.

You're kidding yourself Rae, I think to myself. I'll never get a guy like him anyway. I shake myself out of my thoughts. No need for that crap.

A man -no, centaur- steps up from behind the threshold. He immediately reminds me of Darius, with his brown instead of black hair, the brown mustache and beard, and his white, rather than brown, horse half. He kindly smiles at us and says, "Hello Elijah! Nice to see you again."

Eli replies with another warm smile, "Same here, Chiron. I haven't seen you in person for two years!" They hug and Chiron turns his attention to me.

"Welcome Rhea. It's so nice to see you again." Again? How does he know me? "Come on in, we have a lot to discuss."

There was already lemonade set up for us, as if we were expected. He lead us to the couches around the fireplace, and I reluctantly sat down.

"Oh, I'm sure you have tons of questions for me, but I hope Elijah has filled you in on the basics. I don't know where to begin," Chiron starts off.

"Uh, maybe you can start with why a basilisk tried to kill me? And, how you know me?" I ask, trying to get some info.

"Well, it's not uncommon for demigods to be tracked down by monsters. Surely this is not the first monster you've seen," he chuckles slightly at the last sentence.

"If you don't count my brothers, then no. They're off at boarding school, so I don't think they'll hurt me," I say jokingly. I faintly remember one of the many occurrences, "But there was this one time in fourth and fifth grade, when this HUGE black dog kept following me for three days every week. Nobody noticed it and it didn't interact with me in any way, so I tried my best to ignore it. People thought I was crazy when told them."

Chiron's eyebrows furrowed, "It didn't attack you? That's quite strange. It was most likely a hellhound. They come from the Underworld."

This got my attention, "Why would a hellhound follow me?"

"It was probably watching you. Monsters and spirits have been able to gradually escape from Hades's grasp lately."

"Oh, but why would they watch ME? It's not like I'm super important or anything," I ask, bewildered. I've noticed something. . . "I know this is completely off topic, but do you happen to be THE Chiron from that Hercules and Jason story? The one that trained then and stuff?"

"Yes, I am. I happen to be very old," he smiled at me. "And actually, you are very important. You have other godly blood in you from your mother, which is a very rare thing to occur."

"Wait. My mother? Christine Collins came here?" I ask, perplexed again.

"Oh, my mistake. I meant your birth mother. She was the daughter of Apollo."

This dawned on me, making my backpack seem way heavier now. Birth mother? So my parents aren't even my parents? And she was the daughter of Apollo?

Chiron stared into the cracking fire. "I'm sorry. . . I know this is a lot to take in. But yes, your real mother, Arianna Estrella, was a demigod too." A shadow crossed his face, "She. . . She died in battle months after you were born. I'm terribly sorry."

Mixed emotions hit me like a tornado. Shock, confusion, sadness, and anger charged through me.

My parents that I've lived with my whole life aren't even my parents. I've been living a lie my whole life. And my birth mother is dead, and I can't do anything about it. This really sucks. And to make it worse, I know he's not kidding. He's telling the honest-to-God truth. I can feel it more than anything in this room.

I'm not sure whether to cry or scream. So I just sit there, not saying anything. My throat closes up, and my eyes start getting teary. I mean, I never even knew her, let alone met her, but I still feel some odd connection with my mother. Sensing that he's not lying makes this situation way worse. Eli puts a comforting arm around my shoulders, even though it doesn't help.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this. But there's much more you need to know," he continued, "She died in battle against a very powerful spirit that managed to escape the Fields of Punishment. It was Pelias, brother of Aeson," Chiron says, trying to recollect himself. "These were very grave times for Olympus. The gods and I never imagined he could gain so much power before."

Considering all those myths about him training other heroes, I would think he was used to having demigods die. Hm, guess not.

I finally speak up, "Pelias? The power hungry king that locked up Jason's father? Why did he kill her?"

He sighs sadly, "You accidentally summoned him when you were only a baby. You used to be able to summon spirits from anywhere in the Underworld besides Tartarus. Of course, you had no idea what you were even doing. You are a very powerful demigod. More than you could imagine. But, Hades took that power away from you," he looks away from my eyes. "Rhea, Hades is your father."

Okay, now this is getting crazy. Total Star Wars moment there. "Hades?! As in the scary guy from down under? How would you know this?"

"Because your father sent me a message, telling me to retrieve you from your mother a few years back," he explained slowly. "I swore on the River Styx to never tell anyone about your identity until you were ready. But you were born differently. He loved your mother so much, he agreed to have a child with her. Hades transferred his mortal genes into your mother's stomach so she may become pregnant. He's never actually done this before, which is why he was more determined to keep you a secret."

"So people don't even know I'm alive? I pretty much don't exist. And I'm only brought here NOW. After almost thirteen years of stupid lies?!" I ask, outraged.

"You were too young to be brought here, only a baby. And, when a child of The Big Three is conceived, something bad is bound to happen. Rachel, our Oracle, predicted a prophecy, concerning a child of Hades. She's coming over here for lunch, so she'll explain later. But right now, you must know who you truly are."

"Why do I have to be kept a secret? There's more kids like me right? I can't possibly be the ONLY child of Hades. And what about my parents, huh? Are they in on this too!?" Gosh, I have so much questions.

"Your parents do know about all this. Hades sent me to them. They were one of the few mortals that sort of looked like you and knew about the gods. They adopted you, kept you safe," he says trying to defend my parents. I guess I can't blame them. "And because Hades is also the god of wealth, they were promised a great deal of fortune." Okay, that breaks the ice. My parents are total bastards.

They never really loved me did they? Just did it for the money huh? I suppose my brothers are the only thing they care about. "And perhaps I have 'siblings' too? They probably don't even exist!" I have to admit, I suppose I am being a little harsh with my snappy tone, but this is a lot to process in a day! Let alone, less than an hour. . .

"You're not the only child. Your siblings are special cases. Your father and his brothers made a promise on the River Styx." Chiron surprisingly stays calm during this conversation.

"And, what was this exactly?" I say harshly. So many emotions are stirring inside me, leaving me confused and angry.

"The promise was made after World War Two. Poseidon's and Zeus's sons were fighting against Hades's son. They promised to not have anymore children, for it causes great destruction. It also brought up a fear that they would be overthrown, and the Great Prophecy would take place." That's pretty interesting. If you ignore the fact it caused the second greatest war in history.

"But the pact was broken after the second Titan War that happened last August. I couldn't bring you here yet, it was too dangerous. I made Eli protect you for another year," he falters a bit. "Perhaps you should talk to your father about this. He knows the entire story."

"Would he tell me about my real mother? Why she was in battle against Pelias?" I have so many this to ask him. There's new missing holes and gaps from my life that need answers since he decided to tell me this.

"You can try. But I would suggest another time. You've been through a lot in the past few hours. Lunch is soon. Come, let's go to the Dining Pavilion." Now that he mentions it, I am hungry. And so tired, and angry, and sad. Ughh! I hate this. I just want to bawl up in a corner and shut out the world. I hear a horn blow loudly, most likely signally lunch.

I barely remembered Elijah was there since he was quiet for most of the time. "Hey, it's okay. I know, it's a lot to take in, even for me." He seems to have read my emotion, but it's probably written all over my face.

"Can we just go now? I don't feel like talking much," I say, sulking. He nods, and we walk out of the Big House.

Once we walked up the hill , I saw a huge area with Greek columns. The structure overlooks Long Island Sound, making it feel peaceful. There's a huge red-hot fire in the middle, contained in a bronze brazier the size of a kiddie pool. There were 20 tables, probably for each cabin, and I think nymphs are walking around, carrying plates of food that made my stomach grumble. A huge gray crack on the marble floor made me think something unpleasant went down here. I look up and see no roof.

"Eli, what happens if it rains? Where do we eat?" I ask, breaking our silence.

"We still have to eat don't we?" he flashes me a playful smile. "But, the weather outside our barriers usually don't come into camp, so it only rains or snows during strong precipitation," he explains to me.

"Where do I sit? I don't know anybody here." As always. . .

"Um, we all have a specific table to sit on. Like Hermes children at the Hermes table, Ares kids at the Ares table and so forth. But us satyrs could sit anywhere we want. I used to sit with Mr.D- who's not here, but I could sit with you if you like?" I feel better, knowing my friend could be with me, considering I might not have any half-siblings anyway, despite Chiron's claim.

"Sure, I'd love it if you were with me. Hey, I don't have any alive siblings right? Since the pact thingy happened?" I question.

"Actually, you have three half-siblings. Two are full siblings, except one died during battle. But, your half brother is alive. His name is Nico di Angelo. He's 14, about your age. He doesn't come here usually, since he's always traveling. Hopefully he'll come some time." Woe, I have ANOTHER brother. Wait, scratch that, just one bro. Who's my age. Ugh! How confusing- wait, I'd rather not ask.

He continues, "And a sister who's alive about your age too. Her name is Hazel Levesque. But she stays at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter." Two camps? Yippie. . . How come we're all so close in age? He couldn't wait a few months, or rather years, to have another child? Guess these gods really have no limits.

Elijah leads me to a table, and we sit down. Chiron walks up on a stage in front of all the campers and stomps his hoof twice, making the loud crowd quiet down. "Welcome demigods! It was a rather slow day today, but this afternoon a new hero has come." He gestures me to come up next to him. Reluctantly,-with a weird look from Eli- I follow.

I'm feeling weird all of a sudden. A sudden wave of anger washes through me like fire burning through my veins. "This is Rhea Collins-," he falters. The floor starts trembling, and just outside the pavilion, a crack the size of a football field opens up on the grassy ground. Campers, satyrs, dryads, nymphs, you name it-they're all screaming and running away from the crack. What the heck is happening?

I realize Chiron and I are the only ones not running. I should run right? Be scared out of my wits. That's the typical thing to do. But I'm still angry, filled with pure hot rage. And I'm even glowing a black aura, if that's even possible. About forty zombie-like skeletons and ghostly things are bursting out of the crack.

A million voices and screams are sounding in my head-and possibly out in the real world too, but one of those voices are dominant. A man's voice to be exact, _Hello daughter_.

**What do you think? Tell me in a review! Once I finish writing chapter 3, the real action starts there. I have A LOT planned out for this story, and I hope I could write more since I'm on Winter Break. :) PLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE REVIEW! Tell your friends about my story! I have absolutely NO views this month. It's sad really... I will continue being an annoying review whore if you don't review. Help me! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ!**

**'Kay. I'm done now. 'Till next time! ;{D**


End file.
